Existing technology such as, for example, cloud computing technology allows the distribution of workload between local resources and resources on a remote operations environment. In this regard, an enterprise utilizing the cloud computing technology may shift some (or all) of the workload to resources on the remote operations environment. Although remote resources are being utilized, the enterprise may still want to retain some, if not all, of the control at the enterprise level.